A Doll's Life
A Doll's Life is a parodied crossover of Disney·Pixar's "A Bug's Life". Cast *'Flik -' Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy) *'Princess Atta -' Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *'The Queen -' Suzette La Sweet (Lalaloopsy) *'Aphie -' Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *'Dot -' Trinket Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *'Mr. Soil -' David Read (Arthur) *'Dr. Flora -' Madeline (Madeline) *'Thorny -' Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *'Cornelius - ' Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'Hopper - ' The Brain (Arthur) *'Molt -' Forest Evergreen (Lalaloopsy) *'Thumper -' Pepito (Madeline) *'P.T. Flea -' Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake) *'Francis -' BJ (Barney and Friends) *'Slim -' Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *'Heimlich -' Kingston Livingston III (Sesame Street) *'Manny -' Patch Treasurechest (Lalaloopsy) *'Gypsy -' Rosita (Sesame Street) *'Rosie -' Janine (Madeline) *'Dim -' Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go!) *'Tuck and Roll -' Wacky Hatter (Lalaloopsy) *'The bird -' Little Bird (Sesame Street) Other Cast *'The ants -' Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Braeburn, Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'The grasshoppers:' #Pete R. Canfly (Lalaloopsy) #Prince Handsome (Lalaloopsy) *'The ant #1 stuck in the leaf -' Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *'The ant #2 stuck in the leaf -' Count von Count (Sesame Street) *'The ant #3 stuck in the leaf -' Herry Monster (Sesame Street) *'The two little ant boys -' Roosevelt Franklin and Farley (Sesame Street) *'The flies at the circus -' Background Male Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'The three female flies leaving P.T. Flea's circus are:' #Danielle (Madeline) #Pix E. Flutters (Lalaloopsy) #Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) *'The fly saying that he wants his money back to P.T. -' Grandpa Grouch (Sesame Street) *'The bug holding a giant popcorn -' Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) The spider playing the circus' musical instruments - Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *'The two stage light fireflies are:' #Animal (The Muppets) #Gonzo (The Muppets) *'The fly that can't let Heimlich eat its candy corn -' Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *'The fly brothers -' Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *'The baby maggots -' Baby Natasha and Curly Bear (Sesame Street) *'The baby maggots' mother -' Zoe (Sesame Street) *'The three flies that throws raspberries to Manny are:' #Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) #King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #The Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *'The fly saying that don't want to be in the circus anymore -' Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *'The five recently flies watching the flaming death act are:' #Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street) #Barney (Barney and Friends) #Noddy (Make Way for Noddy) #Goby (Bubble Guppies) #Binky (Arthur) *'The fly saying to Harry to stop flying to the light -' Mario (Mario) *'Harry the Fly -' Luigi (Mario) *'The bus bug -' Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *'The snail that gets hit his eye -' The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street) *'The beggar fly with the sign "kid pulled my wings off" -' Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *'The mime caterpillar -' The Mime (The Powerpuff Girls) *'The bee that gets the boot to a fly -' Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *'The fly that gets out of the bug bar and gets back inside -' Forgetful Jones (Sesame Street) *'The two bugs who drinks drops of water -' Quincy and Leo (Little Einsteins) *'The bug who serves the drops of water to the two bugs in the bug bar -' Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *'The bug bar roach waitress -' Donald Grump (Sesame Street) *'The four little bugs eating some bug food are:' #Joey Monkey (Sesame Street) #Davey Monkey (Sesame Street) #Rudy (Sesame Street) #Derek (Barney and Friends) *'The bug bar mosquito waitress -' Pickles B.L.T (Lalaloopsy) *'Slick the Snail -' Shawn (Barney and Friends) *'Thud the Big Fly -' Boots (Dora the Explorer) *'The fly who drinks a Bloody Mary -' Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) *'Some ant kids that has a crush on Dim' - Girl Lalaloopsy Littles and Colts (Lalaloopsy and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'The two little ant girls looking at a big musical instrument are:' #Betty Lou (Sesame Street) #Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Lalaloopsy) *'The ants playing the big musical instrument -' The Beat Alls (The Powerpuff Girls) *'The little ant girl who's exposing the drawing -' Peppy Pom Poms (Lalaloopsy) *'The two ant girls holding the big leaf drawing are:' #Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) #Specs Reads-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy) *'A little ant kid disguised an orange leaf -' Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'A little ant kid saying that the last leaf has fallen -' Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'A little ant kid saying that someone will come to save the ants-' Tender Taps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *'The eight little ant kids disguised as the grasshoppers are:' #Elmo (Sesame Street) #Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy) #Telly Monster (Sesame Street) #Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Micheal (Barney and Friends) #Buster (Arthur) #Lynn-Lynn (Sesame Street: Guy Smiley's The School Game) #Harold Happy (Sesame Street) *'The eight little ant kids disguised as the warriors are:' #Adam (Barney and Friends) #Ryan (Barney and Friends) #Tico (Dora the Explorer) #James (Arthur) #Bud (Arthur) #Arthur (Arthur) #Helen Happy (Sesame Street) #Min (Barney and Friends) *TBC Category:Crossovers Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof